Red or Black
by thevixendixon
Summary: Oneshot. Scott contemplates the pressure we all face to be perfect. My very first. Please R&R!


A/N: This is my very first fanfic ever and I kind of wrote it really quickly in class. I'm kind of new to x-men and really not a Scott fan, but I tried. _Constructive_ criticism is encouraged, but I'm sensitive, so please be nice.

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-men and Kellogg's owns Frosted Flakes. Unfortunately I don't own either Marvel or Kellogg's…but I do own Adrien. Hopefully he's something to be proud of.

* * *

It was early morning. Still dark, but Scott could see the horizon brighten. He hadn't been out there long. He didn't plan to be. He just wanted to see the sunrise. Something to "brighten" his day. He sat on the cliff that overlooked the ocean, combing the grass with his fingers. It was dewy but not too wet.

He thought back to the past few days, months, years. It was all the same. There was not a day that went by that he wasn't thankful for the Institute, the Professor, the X-Men. But rarely was there a day he didn't regret these same…blessings.

Fearless leader. It was a comment Logan would sometimes sarcastically make. The sarcasm was well placed. If there was anything Scott wasn't, he wasn't fearless. He never even really wanted to be the leader, it just…happened. He could thank father figure Charles Xavier for his hand in that.

Things were critical from the start. He did everything he could to please the team, the Professor, Jean, but it was just never enough, was it? He had to admit, he wasn't perfect. Not by far. But he was trying. He was just tired of the judgment. Never allowed to make a mistake. Not being able to live life on his own terms. Why couldn't _he_ just hop onto a bike and drive off somewhere, not knowing his destination, not caring about what…who, he left behind. Hell, he couldn't even see without that red tint.

He literally saw the world through rose-colored glasses. And to anyone else concerned, figuratively as well. But that wasn't him. That was the Scott he created for them. Or rather, the Scott they created.

He was tired of the red. He decided to turn to the solace of his only other option, black. He closed his eyes. Red or black. It was a decision he made for himself. Nearly the only decision he was ever allowed to make for himself.

He took a deep breath and could smell the salty mist arising from the ocean. It filled his lungs. He held it for a moment then let it out slowly. He scrunched his nose to raise his sunglasses a little higher. When it didn't work he raised his hand to his face to push them up. His forefinger gently touched the bridge of the glasses but rather than pushing them up he caught them with his thumb then pulled them down. Down then away. He could still feel the weight of the glasses pull down on his face and he squeezed his right hand tighter to reassure himself they were indeed there. It was the most freedom he would ever get. Or was it? There was one more thing he could do. He could choose the red.

With that, he opened his eyes.

* * *

In the bushes some fifty yards away stood a wide-eyed young boy. He was eleven. One of the youngest at the Institute. He had been there nearly two years already. Dark brown hair, brown eyes. His power was, as of yet, simple. Enough for him to be ridiculed when amongst humans, not enough to not be ridiculed when amongst mutants. His name was Adrien.

Normally Adrien wouldn't be up for another hour or so, with the other students getting ready for class, but he went to bed so early last night. He had had his TV privileges revoked for the next few days for coming in past his sunset curfew the night before, a curfew he had missed already three times in the past two weeks. In Adrien's mind, it was one of the worst things they could've done to him. He didn't know how he was going to survive without it.

Apparently, as evidenced last night, he was going to survive by going to sleep at incredibly early hours just because it served as an out from the sheer boredom he experienced. This was an ingenious plan at the time of inception, but now Adrien began to realize its flaw. It only meant he would wake up earlier and have _absolutely_ nothing to do now that everyone else was asleep. He was mad at himself. It didn't really save him at all. Either way, he was awake with nothing to do, and eventually, somehow, he found himself here.

He didn't mean to stumble upon his teacher. He was actually enjoying just being alone. But he saw Mr. Summers and just couldn't get himself to turn away. Something was different. He wasn't giving off the same aura he always did. Adrien was drawn to it and slowly made his was closer. Now, he watched as the beams of red flew out over the ocean. It blended perfectly with the color of the horizon. The sun had begun to rise and it looked as if Mr. Summers was trying to touch it. From the looks of it, Adrien thought they might actually make it, but he _knew_ it was impossible.

He was not a telepath by any means. But he didn't need to be to understand what was going on. He watched his teacher's slumped body. He knew how he felt. Of course he was eleven and had no real idea of what it was exactly Mr. Summers was going through, but he was old enough to know he felt bad. He empathized.

But this was the great Mr. Summers. Cyclops. The leader of the X-Men. The man nearly every other boy at the Institute wanted to become. The hardest teacher Adrien ever had. But personally, he never really liked Mr. Summers. At least not as much as he liked any of the other staff at the Institute. Adrien himself was a very quiet boy. He usually kept to himself. Mr. Summers on the other hand was always so friendly and happy. Adrien saw the way everyone looked at him. He was perfect. It was something he could never even hope to achieve. He would always be a disappointment. He disappointed his parents when he couldn't learn to play the piano like his sister. He disappointed the Professor when after two years his powers still hadn't progressed. He disappointed himself when he realized he was the shortest member of his circle of friends. He was never going to live up to their expectations. He was never going to be perfect. Not like Mr. Summers.

But he looked at him again. Slouched over, lights flashing as he blinked. Adrien realized now, Mr. Summers wasn't perfect. He was a mutant just like himself. No. He was human just like himself.

* * *

Scott closed his eyes now. He had unleashed his power for nearly five seconds, facing slightly downwards so eventually it would lead harmlessly into the water. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and slowly lifted his glasses to put them back on. He heard something crack to his left. And quickly turned his head in that direction. There, coming out from behind a small bush, was Adrien.

He stood tall, hands in pockets, not caring of his discovery. He seemed to not really be hiding anyways. His eyes were focused on Scott.

Scott's expression changed drastically.

A smile came across his face.

He hadn't even realized it at first. He didn't force it there. He wasn't smiling because he had to. He smiled because he was happy. He smiled because of this kid standing in front of him. Not to keep up his image or show he was in control. He smiled because Adrien, just the sight of him, made him happy. Every student. Every x-man. Every important person in his life.

He chuckled at his sudden revelation and slowly got up. He walked over to Adrien, Adrien following him continuously with his eyes, until Scott was right up beside him. Adrien looked up into his face, still showing his concern. A concern Scott diminished by putting his arm around the boy's shoulders. He gently guided him back to the mansion. "I'm starved. Let's go get some breakfast. Oh and…uh…let's not tell anyone about this little use of power, 'kay?"

Taking this as an opportunity Adrien replied, "In that case, maybe we can reconsider whether I really _did_ get back after curfew last night." He raised an eyebrow at Scott. The corner of his lip turned upward.

Scott's smile only got larger, this time showing a small strip of his white teeth. He moved his hand up and down Adrien's arm. "We'll talk." And with that, they both walked towards the mansion preparing themselves for the large bowl of Frosted Flakes to come.


End file.
